Elements
by Attermix
Summary: Una chica con un gran destino que cumplir. Un chico perdido designado a protegerla. Y un mundo nuevo por descubrir. Esta es la historia de una de los cuatro elementos.
1. Prólogo

Elements.

_By: Attermix_

__Fanfic pokespe 100% original

* * *

**Prologo**

**...**

Viven entre nosotros, escondidos entre la sociedad, se hacen llamar brujos. La magia los ha elegido y ellos deben de elegir qué hacer con su magia, si unirse al grupo de las sombras, formado por infinidad de brujos malvados que solo desean darse a conocer al mundo, para con su poder dominar a todos los humanos. O al grupo de la luz, compuesto por brujos que solo desean la destrucción de las sombras para vivir tranquilos, en comunidad con los humanos.

La guerra entre brujos lleva existiendo desde el principio de los tiempos, infinidad de brujos y brujas han caído a causa de esta guerra. Pero hace casi dieciocho años, una bruja con el don de la precognición, predijo que nacerían cuatro seres mágicos, exactamente en el mismo momento aunque en diferentes lugares y traerían el mayor poder jamás visto, los cuatro elementos.

El poder de los brujos se basa simplemente en alterar los elementos, pero según dice la leyenda, quien posea el elemento en su interior, será capaz de convocarlos solo con la mente, no solo los alteraría, sino que se convertiría en el propio elemento. Fuego y agua serán capaces de crearlo de la nada y de controlarlo a su antojo, electricidad sería capaz de hacer tormentas y truenos cuando se le dé la gana y tierra sería capaz de crear terremotos con solo un suspiro.

Desde que la bruja nos predijo la llegada de estos seres mágicos, inmensidad de luchadores y protectores han salido en la busca de alguna señal de indicase quien serían esos seres.

Los luchadores, son brujos entrenados para la batalla y los protectores, son brujos que se encargan de encontrar y proteger lo que nosotros llamamos, nuevo brujo. Son los brujos que no nacen con magia, sino que la magia les elige a ellos al llegar a los dieciocho años. Como nuestros seres mágicos.

Lo malo, es que ya han pasado casi dieciocho años y las sombras encontraron la manera de enterarse de la existencia de los cuatro elementos. Ahora tanto luchadores de las sombras como de la luz buscan a los elementos.

Con un solo elemento que pase al lado de las sombras, la humanidad estará perdida.

Una chica con un gran destino que cumplir. Un chico perdido designado a protegerla. Y un mundo nuevo por descubrir. Esta es la historia de una de los cuatro elementos. Fantasía, amor y acción se mezclan en esta historia de brujos.

* * *

Espero os guste! Protagonistas serán el cuarteto de Kanto.

La historia se desarrolla en España, no en el mundo pokémon.

**Fecha: 12 de Julio de 2013**

**By: Attermix**


	2. Los elegidos

**Capítulo 1: Los elegidos**

_By: Attermix_

* * *

Se despertó frotando sus ojos, puso sobre ellos suavemente sus anteojos exageradamente grandes, regalo de su padre cuando perdió la vista.

Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha, luego, se puso un sweater y una falda. Con su largo cabello rubio hizo una cola de caballo, tomó su cuaderno de matemáticas y salió de casa.

Camino al instituto, hizo ejercicios de aritmética. Nada le divertía más.

_Yellow. "La nerd". Ella es eléctrica_. _Siempre electricidad correrá por sus venas._

Entró y vio a sus amigos del club de matemáticas avanzadas y sonrió, los saludo con la mano en alto, pero no sin antes ser empujada por los populares.

Levantó el dedo mojado con saliva al viento, para que sus amigos la notaran, pero no lo hicieron. Frunció el ceño. Allí algo raro comenzó a suceder, un brote de electricidad recorrió su dedo mojado y llegó hasta el casillero de Red, el chico gamer del instituto.

-Buenos días -saludó Yellow a sus amigos, quienes sonrieron al verla, pero luego corrieron al ver que Blue se acercaba, ella era la popular, y odiaba a los _"nerds" _era mejor no meterse con ella. Lamentablemente, una de los suyos, Yellow, no pudo ver que se aproximaba, pues ella estaba de espaldas.

-Aparta, dientes de metal -dijo fría Blue refiriéndose a sus brackets. Yellow tocó su boca, quería arrancar los brackets de su rostro, quería dejar de usar anteojos tan grandes, quería ser amiga de Blue, no su enemiga, además, ella no tenía oportunidad en contra de Blue, solo le ganaba en algo: Estudios. Yellow era la mejor en los estudios en su instituto, usaba brackets (como los de Katy Perry), y anteojos demasiado grandes, amaba las matemáticas y llevaba una calculadora siempre amarrada a su cintura. Por eso, era la nerd, más nerd que sus amigos, la nerd de todo el instituto, por eso Blue la molestaba, por eso, todos la odiaban, por eso, nadie era su amigo, solo los chicos de matemáticas avanzadas. Yellow jamás se enamoraría porque nadie lo haría de ella.

_Yellow odia su vida, se odia a ella misma, odia ser como es... pero cumplió los 16 años, ella tiene un don._

-No te sientas mal. Para mí, eres hermosa así como eres -le dijo Willy, uno de sus amigos.

Se sonrojo y caminó hasta el salón de clases, la campana había tocado.

* * *

La pequeña risita que le había proporcionado molestar a Yellow aún no cesaba. ¡Arceus santo! ¡Como odia esta chica a la pobre Yellow!

-Eres lo mejor, Blue -la alabó Lyra, su mejor amiga, Blue sonrió de forma arrogante

_Blue, "La popular" En sincronía perfecta con el agua, ella es perfecta. _

Blue tenía un vida que envidiar.

Vivía en una mansión, su novio era el mariscal de campo del instituto, todas la querían imitar, los chicos corrían tras ella, y hace poco había sido nombrada como la mejor del club de nado sincronizado. No solo era el pilar fundamental en nado sincronizado, sino que también era la capitana de las porristas, y todos la adoraban. Solo había un pequeño problema: Sus padres peleaban mucho, por lo que a veces se sentía sola.

-Tú también eres genial Lyra, solo que no molestaste hoy a esa nerd. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? -ofreció.

Lyra asintió sonriente. Blue tomó la mano de la muchacha y la empujó al salón de clases, lugar en donde Yellow estaba realizando su segunda actividad favorita (Después de hacer ejercicios matemáticos, claro está) estudiar.

Yellow estudiaba todo el día, y lo disfrutaba de verdad, amaba estudiar, hacer sus tareas y la escuela. Cuando les daban tarea, todos se quejaban, en especial Blue, menos Yellow, la tarea era su paraíso, entre más, mejor.

-Vamos. Yo sé que puedes Ly -la apoyó la chica más atractiva del instituto.

Lyra tragó saliva y cerró el cuaderno de Yellow.

-Que nerd eres. Fea, estudiosa ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, fracasada. Lástima que no hay tareas ¿No? Imbécil -le dijo Lyra.

Yellow se levantó y se miró al espejo del salón. Lyra sonrió y abrazó por detrás a Yellow.

-Usas máscara de Brackets, anteojos enormes, y eres gorda, ¿Qué peor? -¿Yellow gorda? Tal vez si era fea, tal vez si era nerd (sí lo era) pero gorda no era, su figura era linda, y Lyra lo sabía, solo era para molestarle

Yellow derramó lágrimas, al momento que una chispa amarilla salía desde su máscara de brackets

-Una nerd total. Por eso todos te odian -Lyra se sintió bien consigo misma al hacer llorar a Yellow, salió de la sala y le dio los cinco a Blue

-La hice llorar -presumió Lyra, Blue sonrió, al momento en el que un chorro de agua salía de su cabello. Lyra y Blue se sorprendieron enormemente, pero no le dieron importancia al asunto y se fueron del salón, hacia el gimnasio.

_A diferencia de Yellow, Blue ama su vida, y para darle más emoción a esta, ahora resulta que también tiene un don. ¡Chica suertuda!_

En el gimnasio, sentado, estaba Red con su consola, haciendo que Lyra tropezara.

-¡Ten cuidado, friki! -se molestó Lyra

-Deja. Es amigo de Greenie -pidió Blue.

Green, ese era el nombre de su mejor amigo chico, el cual conoció gracias a Silver, su novio.

* * *

Se disculpó con Blue apagando la consola, su tortura personal. Green llegó hasta el grupo aún botando la pelota, él estaba en el equipo de basketball.

-Silver se lesionó el pie -informó Green, sudando a litros

-S-SILVER -gritó Blue mientras corría hasta la enfermería, seguida de Lyra.

-Esas dos nunca cambiarán -murmuró Green, se volteó para ver que Red ya jugaba de nuevo

-¿Que juegas?

-Kingdom Hearts. ¡Conseguí a Kairi!

_Red "El gamer" La tierra es su videojuego real_

Dejó solo a Green y subió, donde vio a la chica de los anteojos enormes llorar. Red era nuevo. No conocía a nadie, y no le gustaba ver gente llorar.

Se acercó y olió, olía a vainilla. Tocó su sweater verde y la abrazó

-¿Porqué lloras, linda? -preguntó

-T-todos me molestan ¿Sabes? Blue me odia. Yo quiero ser su amiga, pero soy muy fea.

-¡Bah! ¿Para qué quieres ser su amiga? Blue es muy superficial, y tú eres muy linda. Con esos enormes anteojos, con esa ropa, con tu máscara de brackets, con todo, eres preciosa -Yellow levantó la mirada -Digo la verdad -tomó entre sus manos la calculadora de la chica -Escuché que tienes solo 10, en todas las materias... y te molestan por nerd... pues yo soy friki. La verdad, me pareces alguien genial. Si necesitas algo, llámame, no necesitas cambiar. Solo quiero que cuando me veas, llegues con tus grandes anteojos y tus brackets. Así eres perfecta para mí -Red besó su frente -Sin llorar -volvió a tomar su consola y se fue, haciendo sentir bien a la pequeña rubia

Mientras todos estaban por sus propios caminos, Red solo se olvidó del mundo y se puso a jugar, era su pasión.

* * *

Amaba a Blue, y también la odiaba.

Sabía lo malvada que era, pero aún así la amaba, era todo tan extraño...

_Green "El lector" Está que arde!_

No le dio más rodeos al asunto, Blue estaba con Silver y el tal vez terminaría con Lyra. Eso pasaría, estaba seguro.

Blue era un círculo cerrado al que él no podía ingresar.

Salió del instituto, curiosamente, también salieron al mismo tiempo Blue, Yellow y Red. Los cuatro se miraron

-La popular, el... no sé que eres tú, el friki y la nerd. ¿Me siguen? -preguntó una pequeña anciana. Se volvieron a mirar, y asintieron, Blue con algo de asco.

Red vio como Blue miraba a Yellow con odio y tomó la mano de la rubia

-Ahhhmm, te quiero, Yellow-Chan -bostezó Red, con el único fin de que Blue viera que la gente si quería a Yellow, y ella podía enamorar a alguien, aunque claro, él no sentía nada por la chica de los sweaters.

-Me parece que tienen 16 todos, ¿No es así? -pregunto la anciana

Todos volvieron a asentir.

-Los dones ya los tienen. Mi nombre es Kimberly y soy la enviada del grupo de los brujos de la luz. Ustedes son los 4 elegidos, los 4 elementos, fundamentales para este mundo.


End file.
